Life With the Cullens
by AliceOwnsMyCloset
Summary: A bunch of one-shots concerning the Cullens and the werewolves that take place during the series, and occasionally after Breaking Dawn.


**A/N: This is basically a collection of one-shots concerning the Cullens and the werewolves that occur all throughout the series and maybe a little after Breaking Dawn like this one. (Whew, run-on sentences!) This is my first fanfic, I'm so exited to finally be putting it up! ENJOY.**

BELLA POV

I gripped my book tighter and groaned. There was no way I was going to be able to finish this chapter.

I was plopped in the middle of Alice's giant closet, hidden amongst the piles of shoes and racks of designer clothes with the french tags still on, showcasing their ridiculous value.

I had tried in vain to hide from my family while I tried to finish Pride and Prejudice. I knew the minute I stepped outside, Alice would pounce on me and demand we go shopping, Renesme would wrap her arms around my legs and plead to play, and Edward would be waiting to drag me outside to crush Emmett once more at arm wresling. For now, I was "trying on new clothes," my only excuse for disappearing. But knowing my hate for all things fashion, my family was getting suspicious pretty quickly.

I could hear Jacob thumping up the stairs. He walked down the hall, his disturbing scent getting stronger with every step. He stopped at the door to Alice and Jasper's room.

_Shit._

Without warning he let himself in, and walked over to their closet, flinging open the door and throwing me over his shoulder.

"HA! I KNEW IT! Reading AGAIN!" he shouted, prying my book out of my hands. I knew that everyone downstairs heard him, and I could hear Renesme giggling. Human Bella wouldn't have been able to do a thing. Vampire Bella was a different story. I managed to get myself standing again and take back my book before he could finish dragging me downstairs.

"We can't trust you anymore. I'm disappointed. Who knew you could be so devious?" I frowned un-happily. I was stupid to think I could trick them. I couldn't be sneaky to save my life. I could tell how hard he was trying not to laugh. "Everyone's waiting for you Bella. The Phillies game is about to start!" Jacob atempted to pick me up again but I resisted.

"Nooo," I pouted. "Please just let me finish the page?"

He glared at me playfully. "I could...or I could just have Edward come up here."

I groaned. Maybe I could bargain with Jacob, but I couldn't stand a chance against Edward. All he had to do was look at me and I'd be instantly dazzled. Then again, all I had to do was...

I pushed the thought roughly out of my mind, waiting expectantly for the heat to spread across my cheeks. But nothing happened. It was always a bit alarming to me when the blush never came. It felt like I wasn't really Bella anymore. At first it was harder for me. I was a human in a stranger's body. I didn't react the way I was supposed to. And that scared me. BUt I figured that I would get over it soon enough. Human reactions were hardly a sacrifice for what I was getting.

I growled at him and huffed out of the closet. As expected Alice was waiting for me at the foot of the stairs, perched on the railing. She eyed my book testily and glared at me with all her pixie force.

"Next time you claim to be trying on the clothes that I spent HOURS picking for you, I'M COMING IN. I mean really Bella, you can't even change alone anymore?"

I could hear Edward chuckling downstairs and Emmett's booming laugh.

"Let her in with you and you're never going to come out!" he yelled from downstairs.

I cringed. For once, Emmett was right.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

I was sitting with the others on the couch, a blank expression on my face. Renesme was bouncing on my lap and the guys were hooting for their favorite team. Rosalie was wearing her Phillies baseball cap. Esme was watching the screen intently. The only other person left out on the mood was Alice, who was staring at my face with an annoyed expression. Personally, I couldn't much care. I was bored out of my mind, agonizing, wanting so badly to finish the story. I had just been at the part when-

"ENOUGH!"

I looked up in alarm as the TV screen turned blank and Alice jumped out of her seat. She was holding the remote in one hand and pushing away Emmett with the other as he tried to get it back.

"What was that for? We were in the middle of the game!" Emmett said as he tried to grab it back. Alice rolled her eyes. "Nothing happened, they were going to go to commercial in a second anyways!"

Jacob opened his mouth to complain, but Alice shot an impatient hand in his face.

Renesme touched my cheek and replayed the last moment, a worried amusement coloring the memory. I shrugged my shoulders a bit to show that I didn't know eithier.

"I have an ISSUE concerning Bella!" Alice screeched, her voice shooting up an octave. Edward's head immediately shot up."And I'm NOT going to give up the remote until it's resolved! Look at her! She used to cheer after every run, but now I bet she doesn't even know the score! It's that stupid book, I'm telling you! She even pretended to try on my clothes so shes could read that thing! I will turn on the TV again when she promises to pay attention AND STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT STUPID NOVEL!"

Everyone was silent for a moment, including me. Then Edward started, "well Alice, Bella never did like clothes." Jacob turned away, trying to hide his face as his body shook with silent laughter.

"Bella promises to from now on sincerely enjoy trying on your outfits," Emmett said solomly. The silence lasted for a second more as Emmett's and Jacob's faces turned darker shades of red. Then all was broken by a little giggle from the angel on my lap. Soon the whole room was busting up, Jasper even more than the others as their combined feelings manipulated his own.

Alice's eyes narrowed dangerously as she watched the hilarity spread through the room. But she couldn't help it. Soon a little giggle burst from her tightly pressed lips and in no time at all she was shaking with laughter as well.

"Whatever....you....do..." she managed in between giggles, "don't...try...to...stop...Bella...from reading!" She busted up some more and flipped the TV back on just as the game re-started. We all settled down for the rest of the night.

**1:47 PM THAT NIGHT**

Edward was still chuckling when we came into our cottage for the night. I settled down Renesme in her crib and tucked in her blanket before quietly closing her door behind me. I held Edwards hand as we walked to our bedroom. "I had no idea Alice felt so strongly about your choice in literature!" he whispered teasingly. "If she had her way, all I'd get to read would be _Vogue_ and _17_ M_agazine,_" I whispered back. "She's still a little miffed that I ditched her outfits. I never did try them on." I giggled at the thought of her furious face. Tommorow...

**A/N: So there it is. ;) REVIEW!!**

**P.S If anyone thinks of a song that can go with this chapter, PM me...pretty please?**

***Points to button***

**HIT IT LIKE A MAN **


End file.
